Hidden from the Light
by Palantiri
Summary: When Jeremie finds the antivirus for Aelita, Ulrich disappears with Odd. Is this the work of X.A.N.A.? And what does the new girl have to do with anything? (Complete!)
1. Antivirus

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything related to it. It's owned by some French company.  
  
_Chapter 1: Antivirus  
_  
Jeremie typed furiously away. He was so close to getting an antivirus for Aelita. Sweat poured past his glasses. "Just a switch here with these variables...."  
  
"Hey Jeremie! What are you doing? It's lunchtime," Ulrich said, sticking his head through the door. Jeremie mumbled something indistinguishable under his breath.  
  
"Ulrich, you know I'm working on an antivirus..." Jeremie began, but was cut off by Ulrich.  
  
"That's all you ever do now. You never talk to us at all," Ulrich interrupted.  
  
"I'm busy. Just tell the others I'm not hungry," Jeremie sighed.  
  
"Okay...," Ulrich said as he closed the door.  
  
Now, switch these variables and replace that with this..." Jeremie muttered, completely focused on his work again.  
  
**In the cafeteria  
**  
"So, what was Jeremie doing?" Yumi asked.  
  
"Same as before, working on his antivirus," Ulrich said dully.  
  
"Aw, come on Ulrich, he just wants to have Aelita here in the real world forever," Odd explained.  
  
"Sure, but he doesn't need to blow us off," Ulrich said, annoyed.  
  
"He just needs time. After all, Aelita was just pulled from his grasp right when he thought he had her," Yumi reasoned.  
  
"I guess..." Ulrich agreed reluctantly.  
  
**In Jeremie's room  
**  
"Just change this and that..." Jeremie muttered. 'Almost got it....'  
  
The computer flashed a green plus sign. "Yes!!! Finally!!! Now to call the others..."  
  
**In the cafeteria**  
  
Their conversation was cut off by Yumi's cell phone ringing. "Who could it be...? Oh hi Jeremie. Oh. Okay, we'll see you there.  
  
"What did Jeremie want?" Odd asked.  
  
"We need to go to the factory," Yumi replied.  
  
"Well, it's not a X.A.N.A. attack for sure," Ulrich remarked.  
  
"Then why would he need us?' Odd wondered.  
  
"I don't know, but he definitely sounded urgent. Let's go."  
  
Little did any of them know that a pair of curious, brown eyes was watching them.  
  
Do you like it so far? Flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.  
  



	2. Materialization

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything related to it. If I did own it, I wouldn't be writing this fic, now would I?  
  
_Chapter 2: Materialization  
_  
Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd raced to the factory, fear and bewilderment pounding in their hearts. They impatiently waited for the elevator to get to the super-computer. "Well, what's the matter?" Yumi asked, worried.  
  
"Nothing, you just have to go to Lyoko and protect Aelita while the antivirus takes effect," Jeremie said smugly.  
  
"Then that means... You got the antivirus!!!! Oh my gosh!!!!" Yumi shrieked in excitement.  
  
"Woah, calm down," Ulrich said.  
  
"Calm down?!? Jeremie has finally gotten the antivirus and you're telling me to calm down?" Yumi asked in disbelief.  
  
"He's just saying that you don't need to scream and break our ear drums," Odd explained.  
  
"Whatever. Did you finish the new scanner?" Yumi asked.  
  
"Yup. It's functional and ready to go," Jeremie replied.  
  
"Let's go to the scanners then," Yumi exclaimed.  
  
They went into the scanners as Jeremie began his familiar speech. "Transfer Odd. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization." No one saw the X.A.N.A. symbol pulsing on Ulrich's scanner.  
  
The trio heard him say, "Hey, who are you, and why are you here?" Then they were virtualized in the Lyoko desert region.  
  
"Hey Jeremie, what's going on there?" Yumi asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh nothing, besides me being here," replied an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Who are you?" Ulrich asked. "And if you done anything to my friend, I'll..."  
  
"What? Come and hurt me? Besides, you are in Lyoko right now, and you need to find Aelita and give her the antivirus," the voice said.  
  
"Who are you, and how do you know about Lyoko and Aelita?" Odd asked, cutting off Ulrich's heated reply. "Finally, someone with their priorities straight. My name is Fianna. I've been in Lyoko before and met Aelita. I've been watching her and she's told me about you guys, X.A.N.A., herself, and Lyoko."  
  
"Aelita, is this true?" Yumi asked the pink haired girl.  
  
"Yes, it's true. Fianna has helped with other X.A.N.A. attacks," Aelita sighed.  
  
"So you have your own Lyoko card?" Jeremie asked from behind Faria.  
  
"Yes. I'm downloading it now," Fianna replied. Sure enough, a new card sprung up on the screen. It was of a girl wearing a white shirt with flare sleeves and light tan leggings. Her jet-black hair was let loose around her shoulders. She had a fan that turned into a staff with a jewel on the tip that changed different colors that matched her amulet. It also changed from a staff back into a fan. Her ability was to read minds.  
  
"Okay, I see. So. Anyways guys, you've got to get Aelita to the nearest tower." Jeremie said.  
  
"Yeah, we know, Jeremie. Right now, we just have the welcoming committee to say hi to," Ulrich informed him.  
  
"You guys have four blocks, three hornets, five roachsters, two crabs, and one mega-tank coming right at you," Jeremie warned.  
  
"Thanks for the heads-up Jeremie," Odd said.  
  
"No problem," Jeremie replied.  
  
"Okay, I see. So. Anyways guys, you've got to get Aelita to the nearest tower." Jeremie said.  
  
"Yeah, we know, Jeremie. Right now, we just have the welcoming committee to say hi to," Ulrich informed him.  
  
"You guys have four Blocks, three Hornets, five Roachsters, two Crabs, and one Mega-tank coming right at you," Jeremie warned.  
  
"Thanks for the heads-up Jeremie," Odd said.  
  
"No problem," Jeremie replied.  
  
Yumi threw her fan at two of the Blocks, making them explode. She spun around and hit two Hornets unawares. She got hit in the shoulder by a Crab. "You lost 10 lifepoints, Yumi!" Jeremie warned. 

"That's fine," she said.

Ulrich stabbed the two Crabs and hit the Mega-tank before it could release an energy-wall. Then he speared two of the Roachsters.

Odd cried, "Laser Arrow!" and hit both of the Blocks with his arrows. Then he hit the remaining Roachsters. One laser struck his calf. "You lost 10 lifepoints Odd!" Jeremie cried.

"Ninety lifepoints is enough," Odd replied as he flipped and hit the last Roachster. He laughed in victory and was hit in the back by a Hornet. "Another 10 lifepoints gone! I thought you got all the Hornets Yumi!"

Yumi threw her fan and hit the remaining Hornet. "I have now."

"Good job! Well, Aelita, prepare for Earth without X.A.N.A.," Jeremie said, smiling.  
  
"I'm ready," she said as she entered the tower.  
  
In split seconds, Ulrich had grabbed Odd and was racing across the plateau. "Ulrich, where are you going? Odd!" Yumi yelled after them. She wanted to go after them, but she had to watch Aelita.  
  
"Yumi, what's happened?" Jeremie asked, concerned. "Ulrich's and Odd's cards just disappeared off my screen."  
  
"I don't know, Jeremie, I don't know," she said sadly.  
  
"Log out Yumi," Jeremie instructed.  
  
Aelita and Yumi walked out of their scanners. But where were Ulrich and Odd?  
  
Do you like it? Does anyone know how Jeremie brings them out of Lyoko? If so, please tell me. It would be greatly appreciated. Flames will be ignored and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, like usual.


	3. Preparation

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything related to it. So don't sue me.  
  
_Chapter 3: Preparation  
_  
"Ulrich! What are you doing?!?!?!?" Odd screamed.  
  
"I'm taking you to my headquarters," Ulrich replied coolly.  
  
"Oh!! So you AREN'T Ulrich. You're..." Odd began, but was cut off.  
  
"Yes, I'm X.A.N.A. I can't believe I didn't think of this before. Infect one of you brats and then kidnap another. Then there's one person to protect Aelita!" Ulrich–X.A.N.A. (who I will call X–Ulrich for now on) said smugly.  
  
"That's great except for two things. One, Jeremie has found the antivirus." X–Ulrich looked shocked. "And two, we have a new member, Fianna." Odd finished.  
  
"I don't believe the genius brat figured out the antivirus so quickly... As for Fianna, she can be taken care of," X–Ulrich smirked.  
  
'Odd! You really shouldn't have told X.A.N.A. about Aelita and Fianna. Smooth,' Odd thought to himself. 'Well, at least X.A.N.A. is taking me to his headquarters. I can learn something that can help the others. His plan is probably to have two warriors away and attack, but he didn't count on Jeremie getting the antivirus and getting a new member.'  
  
**In the factory  
**  
"I can't locate Ulrich or Odd!" Jeremie panicked.  
  
"Calm down everyone. Jeremie, may I try?" Fianna said.  
  
"Sure," Jeremie conceded reluctantly as he let Fianna sit down.  
  
"Jeremie, you and Aelita might want to watch the scanners. They might come out, or there may be clues there. Yumi, I need you to answer one question: did Ulrich open a portal to somewhere else?" Fianna instructed.  
  
"No, he just ran off with Odd in tow," Yumi replied.  
  
"Thanks. At least now we know where to look. They were last in the desert region..." Fianna said typing on the computer quickly. She scanned for any activated towers. There was one. "Great, a X.A.N.A. attack when we least want it," Fianna said, annoyed.  
  
"Yeah," Yumi said rather sadly  
  
Fianna typed swiftly. "Hey look at this, an energy dome. I wonder what that is for..."

**At the scanners**  
  
Aelita watched Jeremie as he paced in front of the scanners. Ulrich's and Odd's were still closed and didn't seem like they were going to open soon. Aelita walked up to Ulrich's scanner and gasped. "Jeremie! It's X.A.N.A.!"  
  
"What do you mean, Aelita?" Jeremie asked, confused.  
  
"Look! It's X.A.N.A.'s symbol. He must be possessing Ulrich!" Aelita cried.  
  
"Of course! So it's not really Ulrich's fault that he kidnapped Odd," Jeremie said, relieved.  
  
"Of course not. Ulrich wouldn't just run away with Odd, would he? Now if Fianna is going to be any help in Lyoko, we need to build another scanner," Aelita began.  
  
"How did she get in before?" Jeremie wondered.  
  
"I created a portal in her laptop and brought her to Lyoko. It only lasts 10 minutes, enough to get me to the tower. If she is going on the rescue mission, we need more than 10 minutes," Aelita explained.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?!? Let's go!" Jeremie cried as he grabbed tools for building a fifth scanner.  
  
Review!!! Flames will be used to make s'mores, but constructive criticism is happily accepted.


	4. Waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything related to it. I'm just a crazed fan writing a fic. Got a problem with that?  
  
Muhaha! I'm on a writing spree. Enjoy this last free chapter! Read and review.  
  
_Chapter 4: Waiting_  
  
**Later that day  
**  
_In Jeremie's class  
_  
"Students! We have a new student. This is Aelita Lyoko. Aelita, go sit next to Jeremie. Oh and Jeremie, do you know where your friends Ulrich and Odd are?" Mrs. Hertz said.  
  
"They're very sick, and their parents took them home," Jeremie answered.  
  
"Oh my dear Ulrich! I have to go nurse him!" said a familiar high–pitched voice. It was Sissy.  
  
"Sissy, I think he's better off without you. After all, your bad vibes might give him a worse disease, like Sissy–phobia," Jeremie smirked.  
  
"...That was so immature I don't even know what to say!" Sissy said, disgruntled.  
  
"That's because you never think," Jeremie retorted. The whole class burst out laughing. Aelita winked at him. He grinned. Finally, Aelita was here in the real world again. Jeremie exchanged a quick glance with Aelita and returned his attention to the board where Mrs. Hertz was teaching them on gravity.  
  
_In Yumi's class_  
  
"Quiet, you idiot children! We have a new classmate. She's Fianna Langley. Fianna, choose a spot, any spot," said Yumi's teacher. (If anyone knows her teacher's name and tells me, I will be most grateful.) Fianna slipped into the seat next to Yumi and asked, "Is it always such a racket here?"  
  
"Yup. Sometimes louder," Yumi smiled.  
  
"I'm going to go deaf. My hearing is especially sensitive," Fianna winced.  
  
"Idiot children!!! Please get out your textbook and read pages 276–280," yelled the teacher.  
  
"Does he always address us as idiot children?" Fianna asked.  
  
"Nah. Only in a bad mood, or when there is loud talking in class," Yumi replied. "Miss Ishiyama and Miss Langley, do you have something to tell the class?" the teacher asked icily.  
  
"No, she was just telling me about the class," Fianna said promptly.  
  
"Well, I do. Shut up please! Thank you," Yumi said to the now silent class.  
  
"Well then, back to your textbooks please..."  
  
**Two weeks later: outside  
**  
"Well the new scanner's done, and we have a four–day weekend. What better time to launch a rescue?" Jeremie stated.  
  
"Yeah. Odd's probably wondering why we haven't come..." Yumi drifted off.  
  
**X.A.N.A.'s headquarters  
**  
Odd gazed about his room. It was driving him crazy. It was green with purple X.A.N.A. symbols everywhere. He wondered, 'Where in the world could the others be? Why won't they come? Maybe they are building a new scanner for Fianna or something.'  
  
At that moment, a robot came in. "Odd, sir, the master wishes for you to dine with him."  
  
"Whatever. Tell him that I don't want to," Odd snapped.  
  
"Then sir, we will have to force you," the robot replied politely.  
  
"Fine. Tell him I'm coming," Odd said.  
  
Muhaha! Odd is X–Ulrich's prisoner, and the rest of the Lyoko team is now ready for the rescue. I dedicate this chapter to my seventh grade teacher, Mrs. Taylor. She is the person I based Yumi's teacher on. She used to call us idiot children too... Enough reminiscing. Review!!! 


	5. Rescue

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Code: Lyoko, as much as I wish I did.  
  
_Shadow Dragon99_: Yes it is; that's why I wanted to wait until I got a couple reviews. Well, since Ulrich's and Odd's cards disappeared, Jeremie can't devirtualize them. Oh whoops, forgot to add that people noticed them gone, especially Sissy. Thanks.  
  
_S. Sting_: Thanks! I've had the idea for a while and have been toying around with it. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
_Hiei the Master of the Dragon_: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. This chapter is dedicated to you, for being my first reviewer!  
  
Muhaha! I'm still on my writing spree! Here's another chapter.  
  
_Chapter 5: Rescue  
_  
"Transfer Yumi. Transfer Aelita. Transfer Fianna. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Fianna. Virtualization," Jeremie said, sending the three into Lyoko.  
  
"Okay, the energy dome that Fianna found is just ahead of you. There are three Blocks as guards," Jeremie explained.  
  
"Okay, Yumi, don't destroy the Blocks right off. I need to read one of their minds and find out how to get in," Fianna quickly added.  
  
"Right. I'll leave you one to read their mind and destroy," Yumi said.  
  
"Okay. Let's go!" Fianna yelled.  
  
Yumi threw her fan at the first Block and hit it. She flipped away as it exploded. She stopped just in time to block a laser from the Block. She hit that one as well.  
  
Fianna sifted through the Block's mind. 'Ah ha! You have to... shoot a laser or mind laser through. Okay, we won't need help with that.' She withdrew form the Block's mind and threw her fan at the X.A.N.A. symbol. It exploded.  
  
"So Fianna, what do we do?" Yumi asked.  
  
"We need to fire a laser or a mind laser. Since none of us have a laser, we need to shoot a mind laser by focusing our power at the energy dome," Fianna explained.  
  
"Okay, then ready, set, go!" Aelita cried. The three girls focused their power and directed it to the energy dome. They let it surge towards the barrier, and it crumpled.  
  
"Okay, that's done. Now where is Odd?" Yumi wondered.  
  
"Read that one's mind, Fianna. Maybe it will know," Aelita said thoughtfully. "Good idea, Aelita!" Fianna nodded approvingly. She entered the robot's mind. 'Ah! Odd is... in the dining room with master. That's probably X–Ulrich. So where's the dining hall? Ah, down the corridor, to the right. That's enough,' She retreated from the robot's mind.  
  
"So Fianna, where's Odd?" Aelita asked.  
  
"He's in the dining room with Ulrich, which is down this corridor, then to the right," Fianna directed.  
  
"Okay. Let's barge on in," Yumi said.  
  
**In the dining room**  
  
Odd sighed. He was just playing with his food while across from him, X–Ulrich was eating the pork chops with gusto. Odd felt sick. "Now Odd, eat your food. It's not like you. Do you need help?" X–Ulrich asked almost politely.  
  
Odd looked up at the two huge guards and quickly stuffed his face with some mashed potatoes. "Mhmm, I'm fine," he said, swallowing. His head flew up when he heard the huge explosion. The door had been busted away to reveal three figures.  
  
"Welcome Aelita, Yumi, and Fianna to your doom. We've been expecting you for some time," X–Ulrich said, smirking. He gestured, and Blocks, Crabs, Hornets, and Roachsters surrounded them.  
  
"Oh great. What are we going to do now?" Yumi asked, petrified.  
  
No one had an answer.  
  
Muhahaha! I'm going to stop it here. Review! 


	6. Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything related to it.  
  
Ron stopable: I'm glad you like it. Here's the chapter you wanted.  
  
I'm sorry to all readers who were reading and the chapter suddenly disappeared. I've been re–editing my writing.  
  
_Chapter 6: Battle  
_  
"How could X.A.N.A. have summoned such a vast army?" Aelita wondered. "I don't think it's possible."  
  
"Oh, but it is, my dear Aelita," X–Ulrich said, smiling widely.  
  
"Wait! That's not an army! Staff!" Fianna realized. Her fan turned into a staff. She swept it around them, hitting the monsters. The images fuzzed a little.  
  
"See! It's an illusion!" Fianna cried in triumph.  
  
"Very good, Fianna. I didn't think you would get it so quickly. Now here are the real ones," X–Ulrich smirked. Five Crabs, three Blocks, five Hornets, two Roachsters, and one Mega–Tank appeared. Yumi cut her way through the monsters and reached Odd.  
  
"Here. These may be useful," Yumi smiled, giving him his gloves.  
  
"My gloves!" Odd exclaimed. He slipped them on and shot the two Roachsters that were scuttling towards them. Yumi threw her fan at the three Hornets diving at them. Two exploded as Yumi defended herself with her fan.  
  
"Laser Arrow!" Odd yelled, and it hit the last Hornet.  
  
"Great job! Let's go help the others," Yumi said leading Odd to the fray. Aelita was battling X–Ulrich fiercely with a sword of finely – tempered steel, no doubt a last minute renovation. Aelita battled with her desperation and anger, and X–Ulrich with his own desperation and hope. Fianna was smack-dab in the middle of the battle, sending Crabs and Blocks into the digital oblivion. The Mega–Tank was gone, as well as three Crabs and two Blocks. Odd hit the last Block, and Yumi hit one of the Crabs. Fianna had gotten the other.  
  
Aelita and X–Ulrich were still fighting. Suddenly with a flick of his sword, X–Ulrich disarmed Aelita. She knelt and sang a high, pure note. A rock barrier kept X–Ulrich from the others. They ran as fast as they could, back to the desert. Odd stretched.  
  
"Whew! I'm so happy to be out of there," Odd cried happily.  
  
"Yeah. Now for the real Ulrich..." Yumi said sadly.

**In the factory**  
  
Jeremie gasped in surprise as Odd's card re–appeared on the screen.  
  
"Guys! You rescued Odd, right?" Jeremie asked, excitedly.  
  
**In the desert**  
  
"Yup," Yumi replied, gloomy.  
  
"What's with her?" Odd asked.  
  
"Odd, you're an idiot. What do you think? Yumi is in love with Ulrich! Right now, he's attacking us, and she's upset! What does it sound like?" Fianna screamed in a fierce whisper.  
  
"Ohhhh! I see..." Odd realized.  
  
"Finally," Fianna grumbled.  
  
"Well, I'll materialize you guys," Jeremie said, breaking an awkward silence.  
  
The four walked into the super–computer room. "We can't stop now. We have to save Ulrich or we can't shut down Lyoko," Yumi stated, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
Fianna walked up and hugged her. "We won't leave Ulrich there. I will give what ever it takes," she declared.  
  
"As will I," Aelita said solemnly.  
  
"Me too," Odd said resolutely.  
  
"I will too," Jeremie stated.  
  
"Then together we will face the wrath of X.A.N.A. and bring Ulrich out safe?" Fianna asked.  
  
"Agreed," they all replied.  
  
There! Another chapter done. Review!!!


	7. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything related to it. I know, it's a shame.  
  
_Hiei the Master of the Dragon_: I'm glad you like my story. Of course I had to dedicate a chapter to you; you were my first reviewer! And here's another chapter.  
  
_S. Sting_: I'm sorry, but this really isn't an action-packed chapter. However, the next chapter will definitely have a lot.  
  
_Chapter 7: Aftermath_  
  
"So... How are we going to get X.A.N.A. out of Ulrich?" Odd asked, perplexed.  
  
"That is the question I was hoping you guys knew. You've worked with X.A.N.A. more. Hey, wait a minute. Jeremie can I use the super–computer for a second?" Fianna asked. Jeremie nodded. "I remember when I was scanning for anything weird, I found an activated tower. However, there's nothing weird happening. Do you think...?" Fianna drifted off.  
  
"X.A.N.A. is possessing Ulrich. Yeah, Jeremie and I know. There was X.A.N.A.'s symbol on his scanner," Aelita stated quietly.  
  
"And you didn't tell us?!?" Yumi asked in mock rage. "Ah well, we should have realized anyways from the activated tower and no attack."  
  
"Well, how do we get X.A.N.A. to stop possessing Ulrich?" Odd wondered.  
  
"I have no idea. We will just have to try our best," Aelita sighed.  
  
**At X.A.N.A.'s headquarters  
**  
"They will never know how to defeat me. No one can separate me from Ulrich now!" X.A.N.A. cried triumphantly.  
  
**At the factory**  
  
"We have to try again! We need to save Ulrich!" Yumi yelled, on the brink of tears.  
  
"Okay, okay Yumi, calm down. I'll send you guys to Lyoko..." Jeremie began.  
  
"Good!" Yumi smiled.  
  
"After you guys get your rest. Come here tomorrow at 12 noon," Jeremie finished.  
  
"Jeremie's got a point Yumi," Fianna said quickly before Yumi could argue. "We all need our rest, especially Odd."  
  
"Alright," Yumi conceded reluctantly.  
  
"Let's go back. It's lunchtime!" Odd exclaimed.  
  
"Odd, you were stuffing your face with mashed potatoes when we got there, and you're _still_ hungry?" Aelita asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yup!" Odd replied.  
  
"Wow, what a bottomless pit," Fianna said.  
  
"He's always like that. He will eat anything. Well, almost anything," Yumi grinned. "It makes anyone sick to watch. Don't sit next to him unless you want stains and crumbs all over you."  
  
"Hmm. I'll pass," Fianna smirked.  
  
"I will too," Aelita said, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"I'm with Aelita," Jeremie smiled.  
  
"Then it's up to me to sit next to him. Oh, and I pity whoever sits in front of him. He sprays food," Yumi taunted.  
  
"I do not!!!!" Odd spluttered.  
  
"Well, I definitely won't sit across from Odd," Fianna quickly said.  
  
"Neither will I," Aelita added.  
  
"I guess I have to because you girls are too chicken to," Jeremie sighed.  
  
Laughing, the five walked off to lunch, all trying to keep Ulrich's predicament from clouding their happy mood. 


	8. Lyoko

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything related to it. I do own Fianna.  
  
_Chapter 8: Lyoko_  
  
**The next day, 5 minutes before noon**  
  
The five stood in front of the super–computer. "Well, I'm going to send you back to Lyoko. Remember, save Ulrich and get out of there. Then we can finally shut down Lyoko and X.A.N.A. for good," Jeremie reminded.  
  
"Yeah, we know, Mom," Odd teased.  
  
"Before you know it, he's going to make us put on our coats before going outside," Fianna smirked.  
  
Aelita grinned and taunted, "Oh Mom! It's dinner, and there's no food!"  
  
Yumi laughed and said, "Mom! I need a hot cup of cocoa! It's bedtime!"  
  
Jeremie flushed a deep crimson, and asked, "Should you guys be going somewhere?" They all instantly snapped back to attention.  
  
"Yeah, we should go," Yumi answered quietly. Fianna, Aelita, and Odd followed her to the scanners. Jeremie began his customary speech.  
  
"Transfer Yumi. Transfer Odd. Transfer Fianna. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd. Scanner Fianna. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization." The four landed in front of X.A.N.A. headquarters. There was a welcoming committee of 8 Crabs, 6 Blocks, 5 Hornets, 5 Roachsters, and 2 Mega–tanks waiting.  
  
"Great," Odd cried, exasperated. He hit one of the Mega–tanks before it could release an energy wall. He bounced off to hit 2 of the Crabs and 2 of the Blocks.  
  
Yumi had run to the second Mega–tank and dove off quickly as it released an energy wall that hit 2 of the Crabs, 1 Block, 2 Hornets and 3 Roachsters. "Score!" Yumi yelled. She then hit the symbol with her fan. She hurried off to help the others.  
  
Aelita wasn't doing too bad. Jeremie had uploaded a sword almost identical to Ulrich's for her. She was stabbing X.A.N.A.'s monsters mercilessly. She had already sent 2 Crabs, 1 Blocks, and 2 Roachsters to oblivion.  
  
Fianna was whirling about, sending her fan spinning at the unlucky Hornets and Blocks. She had jumped on 2 of the Blocks and hit the X.A.N.A. symbol with her weapon which was a staff at the time. She changed it back to a fan and hurled it at the three Hornets sneaking up on her. It hit two of them. She spun and hit the last Block before it could fire. Fianna back–flipped as the Hornet aimed its laser at her. She caught her fan and threw it at the Hornet, hitting it dead–on. She looked at the others.  
  
"That was almost too easy," Odd commented.  
  
"That's because of that," Aelita said, her voice shaking. She pointed ahead. They followed her finger and nearly fainted.  
  
There was a huge army. Literally thousands. "Do you think it's an illusion again?" Yumi wondered.  
  
"Do you really think X.A.N.A. would do the same trick again, Yumi?" Fianna asked skeptically. She threw her fan nonetheless and watched as it tore through the crowd of monsters.  
  
"Whoa," Odd gaped.  
  
"They're clones, a lot weaker than the regular ones. I think that means that the lasers are a lot less damaging too," Aelita stated.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yumi cried.  
  
Fianna and Yumi took on the ones on the right side, while Odd and Aelita began working on the left. Fans flew alongside arrows, swords, and staffs. Aelita was spinning and hitting Roachsters with her sword. Odd was jumping on Crabs and hitting the X.A.N.A. symbols and leaping from Crab to Crab. Fianna was whirling about, letting her fan cut through the crowd of Blocks. Yumi threw her fan and watched it tear through the swarm of Hornets. As she got hit in the back by a laser from a Crab, Jeremie gasped, astonished, "Yumi, you haven't lost a single lifepoint from that shot! What's happening?"  
  
"Oh. X.A.N.A. just made copies that are a lot less harmful," Yumi replied.  
  
"Ah. That would explain it," Jeremie said.  
  
The four finally finished off the whole crowd. "Well, let's go into X.A.N.A.'s headquarters and kick his sorry butt!" Odd said, trying to lighten the serious mood.  
  
"Not now, Odd," Fianna reprimanded quietly.  
  
As they entered, they found a terrible and shocking sight awaiting them.  
  
Muhahaha! I'm ending it there. After my writing spree, I'm getting writer's block, and my cousins are coming over soon so I may not update for a while. Yes, I know the name for this chapter is lame, but I couldn't think of anything else. Any suggestions for a name would be greatly appreciated. Ciao! 


	9. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything related to it. Nada. Zip.  
  
_Chapter 9: Reunion  
_  
X–Ulrich was standing there, waiting for them. Surrounding him was an army of Blocks, Crabs, and Hornets. And they looked very real. "Please tell me this is a nightmare," Odd whimpered. "We are going to go battle Ulrich."  
  
"Sorry, but I can't. No one can. Just remember it's not Ulrich," Fianna comforted. "Anyways, we have got to destroy these monsters. Then we can focus on Ulrich."  
  
"Right. I'll take on the hornets. Odd, you and Fianna get the Blocks. Aelita, can you handle the Crabs?" Yumi directed. Aelita nodded. "Good. Let's go!"  
  
Odd and Fianna instantly started hitting the Blocks. X–Ulrich lured Fianna from the fray, and they started battling. Luckily for Odd, Jeremie had uploaded a lot more arrows, or he would have been defenseless. As it was, he was running low. Jeremie! A little help here!" Odd called.  
  
"Sure. I'm uploading an endless amount of arrows for you," Jeremie said.  
  
"Thanks!" Odd yelled.  
  
Yumi was doing well against the Hornets. She threw her fan and flipped as lasers flew at her from them. She caught her fan as it came back and blocked incoming shots. Then she whirled, letting the fan fly loose again.  
  
Aelita was stabbing Crabs with her sword with fury. No one had ever seen her act this way. She was channeling her emotions to assist her with destroying Crabs. She leaped from the top of each Crab so they couldn't aim and fire at her.  
  
Fianna was not so lucky. She was twirling her staff like a baton, trying to block X–Ulrich's attacks. Battling against X–Ulrich was tiring since he was never tired because of X.A.N.A.'s influence and also because he was a very good fighter without X.A.N.A. assisting him. She barely blocked each of his blows and yelled, "Hurry up! I can't hold him off much longer!"  
  
"Coming!" Aelita screamed to be heard over the noise. She disposed of the last Crab and hurried to her friend's aid. Now with Aelita helping her out, Fianna relaxed a little. Yumi and Odd were finished as well, so they came to help by trying to awaken the real Ulrich within.  
  
"Ulrich, don't you remember us? It's Odd! Remember when we were trapped in the virtual school? That was strange!" Odd called.  
  
"Odd, that isn't helping. Maybe a little comedy may help...?" Yumi pointed out.  
  
"Yumi, how can you think of comedy when Aelita and I are fighting for our lives?" Fianna asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well, you try and awake Ulrich!" Yumi retorted.  
  
"Remind him of something he should remember well. Like your first battle in Lyoko or when you first met or something..." Fianna yelled.  
  
"Hmm... Hey Ulrich remember when we first met?" Yumi asked.  
  
_Flashback  
_  
Jeremie, Ulrich and Odd crept to the manhole in the woods. Unknown to any of them, Yumi was silently stalking them. They slipped into the manhole. Yumi waited a couple minutes and clambered in after them. She quietly replaced the manhole cover and climbed down the ladder. As she jumped down from the last rung, she made the quietest of thumps. Odd spun around. "Who's there?" His voice clearly showed his fear.  
  
"Odd, go to my spot. I bet I can handle this person," Ulrich said, switching spots with Odd.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you following us?" Ulrich asked. "Does it really matter?" Yumi retorted.  
  
Odd had been waiting for that. He lunged forward to where the voice was, grabbed the person's arm, and dragged her forward. Jeremie flashed his light.  
  
"Is this the new girl you told me about?" Jeremie asked Odd.  
  
"My name is not 'the new girl'. My name is Yumi." Yumi snapped.  
  
"Thanks for the info. Why are you following us?" Ulrich wondered.  
  
"I'm here because I would like to meet Aelita."  
  
Jeremie gasped. "How do you know about Aelita?"  
  
"You idiots flaunted it off at dinner. I overheard and decided to follow you." Yumi explained.  
  
"Listen, you shouldn't have been eavesdropping..." Jeremie began, but was cut off by Yumi.  
  
"I know, but what are you going to do about it? I already know about Lyoko, Aelita, X.A.N.A., etc. You can't really do anything about it." Yumi said.  
  
"I hate to admit it, but Yumi has got a point. We can't do anything about it," Odd sighed.  
  
"Well, we still have to go to see Aelita. Ulrich, you watch her." Ulrich nodded.  
  
_End flashback_  
  
Ulrich faltered for a second. He seemed to nod for a second before getting his cool, collected demeanor again.  
  
"Go on, Yumi! Try again!" Odd yelled.  
  
"Why don't you try?" Yumi asked.  
  
"Okay then. Remember our first battle, Ulrich?" Odd began.  
  
_Flashback  
_  
"X.A.N.A. has sent two Crabs and four Blocks your way. He wants to try you out, I guess." Jeremie called. "Hurry up! X.A.N.A. has sent a swarm of birds to ravage the city."  
  
"Well, what a nice welcoming committee," Ulrich said as he jumped up onto a Crab and stabbed his saber into X.A.N.A.'s sign. "Impact!" It exploded. He went on to the next one, killing that one as well.  
  
Yumi threw her fan at two of the Blocks. It grazed the sign. They both disappeared. Odd shouted, "Laser Arrow!" It hit the third Block and exploded. He repeated with the last one.  
  
"That was easy. Too easy," Yumi said uneasily.  
  
"Look out! A swarm of six Hornets coming your way!"  
  
Yumi threw her fan, and Odd used his arrows. The swarm was soon gone.  
  
_End flashback  
_  
Ulrich faltered yet again. He seemed to be struggling with himself.  
  
"Yumi! One last time!" Aelita cried.  
  
"Okay..." Yumi called.  
  
_Flashback  
_  
Yumi had been thrown back after the impact of the Crab had been destroyed. She was going over the edge of the cliff, knowing that no one could save her. Odd saw her fall, but wasn't quick enough to get to her. Aelita would have gladly assisted Yumi, only she had gone inside the tower. Yumi awaited her death, accepting the fact that no one was there to help. But then...

"It's okay! I got you!" A strong hand clasped tightly around her wrist, pulling her up with determination.

"Oh! Ulrich you...!" Yumi gasped, pressing the palms of her hands against his chest. They were both breathing hard and were unable to stop staring at each other. Ulrich shifted Yumi in his arms, their eyes pouring into one another's. While they exchanged silent apologies, Aelita was getting ready to enter the code to shut down the tower Xana had activated. It was Ulrich who made the first move. He slowly let his body move forward, the Desert Region's wind ruffling his yellow bandanna flaps. Yumi saw what was coming and gladly closed her eyes, lowering her head to his level. At this point, Aelita was typing in the code, "Lyoko". Yumi and Ulrich had barely touched, their mouths seconds away from meeting when Jeremy hit the key to return to the past.

_End flashback  
_  
"You guys never mentioned that!" Odd cried, indignantly.  
  
"That's because you never asked," Yumi sniffed.  
  
"Oh stop arguing, you two! Yumi, it didn't work! Just something more..." Fianna yelled.  
  
"But that's all I've got!" Yumi screamed in desperation.  
  
"Just one thing! Like a final good–bye!" Aelita called.  
  
Yumi lowered her eyes, and a solitary, glistening tear fell down her cheek. "I love you, Ulrich. But if you must leave, so be it," Yumi whispered. No one heard except for one person.  
  
X–Ulrich.  
  
Or should I say, Ulrich. With that little statement in mind, Ulrich threw off X.A.N.A. and was free.  
  
"Oh my gosh!!! It worked! Yumi, whatever you said, you are a genius!" Fianna shrieked.  
  
"Thank you," Yumi smirked. "Finally someone who realizes my talent."  
  
"Uh oh guys, I'm all for the mushy reunion, for blackmail of course, but we've got another problem," Odd called. X.A.N.A. had taken over a Block and was chasing after them.

"You guys, go!!! Leave Lyoko! Once you guys are out, pull the plug!!! I can distract X.A.N.A. so he doesn't leave! We need to shut down Lyoko and X.A.N.A. as soon as possible," Fianna called.  
  
"Are you crazy, Fianna?!?!? You'll be gone too!" Yumi screamed.  
  
"I know! Shutting down X.A.N.A. would be a lot better for the world than me being alive!" Fianna yelled. "Go!!! Jeremie, log them out!"  
  
"Log out Yumi. Log out Ulrich. Log out Odd. Log out Aelita. Log out Fi..." Jeremie caught himself. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita staggered out of the scanners.  
  
"Let's go pull the plug on Lyoko," Jeremie said grimly.  
  
The rest followed. Yumi and Aelita looked like they were about to cry.  
  
**In Lyoko  
**  
"Give it up, Fianna! Your friends have deserted you forever! You stand no chance!" X.A.N.A. taunted.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then why are they pulling the plug on Lyoko?" Fianna asked before she and X.A.N.A. was plunged into a bright white surrounding.  
  
"Where are we?" X.A.N.A. panicked.  
  
Fianna smiled serenely. "We are about to be deleted, X.A.N.A."  
  
**At the factory**  
  
"I can't believe it. We have finally pulled the plug on Lyoko," Jeremie stated in awe.  
  
Yumi and Aelita burst out sobbing. Ulrich and Jeremie hugged them. "What's wrong, Yumi?" Ulrich asked concernedly.  
  
"Fianna..." was all she had to say.  
  
sniffs I can't believe I made Fianna die. sniffs That was a lot longer than usual. I hope you like it. There is one more chapter coming up soon. Then there might be a sequel... Oh, I don't know. Review!!!


	10. Epilogue: Letters

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own Code: Lyoko or anything related to it. Happy?  
  
_Chapter 10: Epilogue: Letters_  
  
Yumi and Aelita sobbed. They were sitting in a circle, talking about their latest adventure and filling Odd and Ulrich in on the mission. Yumi leaned on Ulrich's shoulder and suddenly looked to the side. "Look at this! I never saw this before," she exclaimed.  
  
"It's a manila folder, Yumi. How interesting," Jeremie said, his voice layered with sarcasm. Yumi opened it swiftly and nearly screamed.  
  
"What is it, Yumi?" Aelita asked, concerned.  
  
"It... letters...Fianna..." Yumi babbled.  
  
"Do you need a doctor?" Odd wondered.  
  
"No, it has letters to all of us from Fianna!" Yumi shrieked. She passed them out silently.  
  
"Should we read them aloud?" Ulrich asked.  
  
"I guess. If you want to keep parts private, you can," Yumi said wearily. "Jeremie, do you want to go first?"  
  
"Sure," he said quietly and began.  
  
_Jeremie,  
  
Be glad to have Aelita with you. She may be clueless at times, but that's only because she's new to Earth. Don't even think of restoring Lyoko. I would still be in a battle with X.A.N.A., and that's not on my top ten ways to wake up. Say hi to everyone for me.  
  
Fianna  
_  
"I'll go," Odd volunteered.  
  
_Odd,  
  
Find yourself a girlfriend. You'll need one after seeing all the mush between Yumi and Ulrich and Jeremie and Aelita._ The four blushed, and Odd smirked. _You two can blackmail them together. Stay the happy–go–lucky person you are. You'll find a girl, someday. Just keeping playing jokes, and someone might strangle you someday.  
  
Fianna  
_  
"I'll go," Ulrich said and began reading his letter.

_Ulrich,  
  
Hey, don't blame yourself for what happened. You were possessed by X.A.N.A. It wasn't of your own doing. You couldn't help it, so don't berate yourself about it. Just remember that. Also remember that no matter what, Yumi loves you._ (He didn't care to tell the others that.)  
  
_Fianna  
_  
"I will go," Aelita smiled.  
  
_Aelita,  
  
I'm so sorry I won't be able to help you get used to Earth. Jeremie can help you with that, though. I will miss you a lot, and will never forget you guys. Aelita, just promise me you will never forget Lyoko. Ever.  
  
Fianna  
_  
"I guess it's my turn," Yumi smiled shakily.  
  
_Yumi,  
  
Well, I guess it's good–bye. Just don't try and always remember me. Go on with your life and always look forward in life. Remember, Ulrich loves you._ (She didn't say that aloud.) _Just don't berate yourself for letting me sacrifice myself. I took an oath to help Lyoko, even if it meant losing my life. I mean, I saved the world before, why not now? Tell everyone I said good–bye.  
  
Fianna _

Yumi and Aelita leaned on each other for comfort. Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie looked close to crying themselves.

"Well, at least she left the way she wanted to," Aelita sighed.

"What do you mean, Aelita?" Yumi asked quietly.

"Well, she saved the world as she died. She wanted to leave, her death somehow helping the world to be a better place…" Aelita drifted off.

The five walked out of the factory into the bright sunlight that was hope, shining clear and bright.

Voila! It's finished! After a bunch of work, it is **_finally_** over!!! I think I will write a sequel as well. Consider this as an Independence Day gift from me to you. Review!!!!!!


End file.
